The Poem
by Waterfall
Summary: Can one single poem really make that much of a change?


Disclaimer: Severus Snape, Hogwarts and anything else even remotely related to Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, not me!   
A/N: This started out as a poem I thought up as I was at a family lunch. I was the youngest, the second youngest was my mom... ;~) Naturally I got kinda bored, and started making this up. It was supposed to be only a poem, but I felt I had to add to it.   
  
  


**The Poem**   
by Waterfall 

I see   
you   
Sitting there   
breaking   
My heart   
slowly 

Do you   
know   
That your   
voice   
Cuts my   
soul? 

That your   
eyes   
- those dark   
eyes -   
Make me   
burn? 

You would   
laugh   
Or turn   
away   
Leaving me   
naked 

* * * 

Miranna put her quill down with a sigh, looking at the poem she'd just written. It wasn't really that good, but it was straight from the heart.   
Her heart... that was what had caused all this trouble. It was her heart's fault that she was writing silly love poems while she should be...   
"...paying attention, Miss Alvera?" 

Startled, she looked up, just to find the cold eyes of Severus Snape, Potions Master and Creature From Hell, fixed on her.   
"I... I'm sorry Professor. I didn't... hear you."   
She winced as he came closer, smirking.   
"That is fairly obvious. Five points from Ravenclaw for not paying attention in class... and another five for writing something that clearly has nothing to do with potion making." He paused, then continued, still smirking. "Or perhaps porcupine quills and dragon's blood always makes you smile in such an unintelligent way?"   
The class sniggered, and she shook her head, blushing furiously.   
"I was just..."   
"Yes?"   
His eyebrows rose, and she was suddenly at a loss for words.   
"Um..."   
"Since you clearly won't give me an explanation, I'll just have to see for myself." 

It was too late when she realised what he intended to do, too late when she reached out her hand to stop him from snatching the piece of parchment from her desk. Trembling, she looked at him as he read her poem silently to himself.   
"Why, Miss Alvera... this isn't like you at all! A clever, know-it-all such as yourself - writing _love_ poems?"   
His eyes bored into hers as she heard mutters and laughs from the other students.   
"And - I'm sorry for telling you this - such a terrible poem it is as well."   
He wasn't sorry at all. No, he was enjoying himself.   
"Be glad that I noticed it - you would never have stood a chance with anyone, boy nor _girl_, after giving them this."   
The whole class was laughing now, and she felt tears form in her eyes. How could he? How could anyone..?   
"Ah, well... however stimulating it is to discuss poetry - although this is to poetry what a mongrel is to a pure-bread greyhound - I believe this class has a potion to finish."   
He sent one of the Hufflepuffs a piercing look.   
"_Without_ melting any cauldrons."   
The Hufflepuff gulped. 

* * * 

In reality, the poem wasn't that bad, Snape thought to himself. Reading through it again he had to admit that it was really quite good. Not that he'd ever tell her, of course. The disappointment could only make her stronger; more prepared to face the real world. A world where people died and got hurt, and where evil seemed to win more often than not. 

But as he looked at her, sitting with her head bent over her cauldron, fighting back tears, he couldn't help feeling sorry for her... No. That kind of thinking would only serve as a distraction. And if there was one thing Severus Snape, Ministry Spy and Tortured Soul couldn't afford, it was distractions. 

* * * 

She was the last to leave his classroom. It surprised him; he'd thought that she would be eager to leave. Instead she was dragging her feet, seemingly trying to decide on something. 

He felt the nudge of his conscience again, and before he could stop himself, he spoke:   
"Miss Alvera, your poem..."   
He stopped, unsure of how to continue. 

"Oh, it doesn't matter," she said in a half-strangled voice. "It _was_ meant for you, after all."   
Then she ran out the door and down the hallway, leaving him to look blindly down on his desk, his fingers touching the piece of parchment with wonder. 

The beginning of a smile tugged at his lips.   


  


THE END 

  
  
  


A/N: That's all, folks! I don't think I'll be continuing this, but I won't mind you reviewing anyway! Please give me your honest opinion :~)   
Shade and sweet water,   
Waterfall 


End file.
